A Chance Meeting
by RachellovesPeeta
Summary: Cato from District 2 and Katniss is from District 12. In the book, the Hunger Games, they don't know each other. But what if they did, before the games. A young Cato comes across a young Katniss and it sparks an unusual friendship. Cato/Katniss (maybe a little OOC)
1. A Trip and the Fall

**_This is about 5 years before the 74th Hunger Games. This makes Cato about 13 and Katniss, 11. This time will only last for about two chapters. _**

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Cato's POV_

I'm Cato and I live in District 2 of a country called Panem. I have been eligible for The Hunger Games since I was 12 – one year ago. The academy in District 2 is to prepare us for the Hunger Games. This is technically illegal, but we provide so much for the Capitol, they tend to overlook this discrepancy.

I have been in the academy for a year already and I surpass all the others of my age. My trainer says that I was born to fight! He has even started private lessons so I can get even better.

One day, during training, the trainer calls for everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention?" he shouts. Everyone stops and directs their attention to the trainer. "Thank you! There is a special trip planned for students who are excelling in their age group. We have received clearance to tour the districts of Panem: to gain knowledge and get experience of being somewhere other than District 2."

The crowd murmurs, "I bet it's actually so we can scope out our future competition." A boy next to me, that's in my year, says under his breath. I chuckle.

"This trip will be annual, so it's a reward of sorts. The tributes who will be attending this year are as follows: Siberio for the first years, Cato for the second years…"

I fist pump, everyone around me congratulates me and my friends give me high fives. The trainer call for quiet and we listen to the rest of the names.

"Ralina for the third years, Orvall for the fourth years, Christina for the fifth years…"

Christina is one of my best friends, so I'm glad she gets to go! She deserves it. She's been around since I was little. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Christina is three years older than me. We met when I was 10 and she was my age. She taught me some fighting and survival skills before I even entered the academy.

"… Dalis for the sixth years, and Reyene for the last years. Congratulations to all who are picked to attend! Now, you are dismissed; continue your training."

Everyone departs and continues their training. I walk up to Christina. "Congrats! Are you excited?"

She smiles. "Yeah. Glad to hear you're going! You must be getting pretty good, huh?"

I smirk, cockily, "Of course. You know who you're talking to, right?"

She laughs, "Whoa, slow down there buddy. I'm glad to see you're not too full of yourself." She says, sarcastically.

I scoff and she just laughs again.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

"Bye, Dad!" I say as I throw my arms around his neck. I breathe in his scent; it smells like the woods and a faint smell of coal. My father works in the mines in District 12.

"I'll see you after I come up tonight, okay?" he says to me. I nod. He hugs my sister, Primrose, pushes her blonde to the side and kisses her on the forehead. He stands up and hugs and kisses my mother. "I'll be home tonight. I love you all." He sighs, opens the door and leaves.

My mother pushes my sister and me toward our room, "You both have to get ready for school!"

I huff, but don't resist. My sister, being only 7, needs my help to get ready and walk to school. I help her pick out an outfit of a gray shirt and skirt and I also brush her hair.

"Katniss," she says, as she smiles sweetly, "will you braid my hair?" I oblige and braid her hair. We finish getting ready and my mother gives us both a squeeze. She tells us to have a good day at school.

The first half of school passes by uneventfully, although I don't really have many friends. I usually sit alone at lunch, but sometimes the mayor's daughter, Madge, sits with me. She and I are very similar. We don't talk but enjoy each other's company. When there is only about an hour of school left, an alarm sounds. I start to panic because that's the alarm for the mine. I grab my stuff and dash to Prim's class. I grab her and we race out of school toward the mines, where we meet my mother. She says that there was a mine explosion.

Prim starts to cry and I try to comfort her, "Shh… Prim, its okay. Everything will be okay." I rub her back as she hugs back. We all wait as we see men coming up the elevator, each one we hope to see my father. It gets late in the day, past dinner time, when the elevator trips stop. They say that there is no one else left in the mine to help. My mother drops to her knees and she is wracked with sobs. Prim is right there by her side hugging her and crying as well. I, however, am frozen in place. I can't accept that my father is _dead_. When my mother stops crying, it's dark. I snap out of my trance and help her and Prim back to our house. My mother goes right to her room, lays down and silently cries. I try and cook something for dinner, but my mother doesn't want any so, Prim and I eat dinner alone. I tuck Prim into bed, "Katniss," she whimpers, "can you sing to me?"

I sigh, shakily, "Sure."

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Prim begins to sing with me very softly.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

Prim's eyes begin to close, as her breathing calms down. I stroke her blonde hair. It looks a lot like my mother's. I got my father's black hair. I continue singing:__

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

When I finish, she's fast asleep. I kiss her forehead, how my father did just this morning. As I exit the room, I look back at Prim and a tear runs down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and lay down in my bed. I don't get any sleep because I lay awake, listening to my mother cry.

* * *

_**Thanks so much to my betareader, patronusmockingjay! **_

_**She helped revise this. Love ya!**_


	2. A Breakdown and a Discovery

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Katniss' POV_

I get up early, after having a sleepless night. I get dressed in an over-sized black shirt that was my father's. When I put it on, I hug myself and take in the smell; the woods and coal. I also put on some pants and a belt. I brush out and braid my hair and check in on Prim. She is curled up with dried tear tracks down her cheeks. As I go to grab my leather boots, I pass by my mother's room. She is asleep, but she has red puffy eyes and tear tracks. I sigh and look away. I find my boots, put them on, and exit my house.

Our house is in a place in District 12 called the Seam; meaning the coal seam. This is where the lower class people live. Although, District 12 isn't the classiest of the districts. I walk through the district, through the square, and up to the fence. The fence is supposed to be electrified 24/7, but it's rarely live, according to my father. I have only been in the woods with my father and it was only a couple times. I find the part of the fence where some of the chain links are loose and I climb through. I walk through the woods toward the lake, where my father and I spent some of our time. As I start travelling, the events that happened yesterday catch up to me. I start tearing up, but I furiously swipe at my tears._ I don't cry! I have got to be strong for Prim._ However, as I near the lake, my emotions take over. I arrive at the lake and collapse at the bank. I hug my knees and I start to sob.

This lasts for what seems like eternity, but I run out of tears and stop. I crawl toward the lake and look at my reflection. My face is all red and blotchy. I cup my hands, get some water, and splash it on my face.

I sigh and whisper, "Daddy, why did you have to go?"

I slump backwards, away from the lake so I am lying down on the grass. _This is why I don't cry. I'm so tired._ My eyelids become heavy and I drift into uneventful sleep.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

The next day, in the early evening, Christina and I are packed and waiting with the rest of the group from the academy. The lead trainer, Julius, has a list of the students that are going and he is taking attendance. Once everyone has arrived and accounted for, we board the train.

"We will be visiting 12 first and then count down. Of course, we will skip District 2 and go to 1," Julius informs us. The "fancy" Capitol train doesn't impress me because District 2 is one of the richest districts in Panem. I separate from Christina and explore the train; since this will be my home for a week or two. I search the train for my room and find the rooms labeled. I find my name and thus, I find my room. I enter and set down my bag, flopping down on the bed and sighing. _This is going to be awesome!_ When I hear a knock at my door, I rise from my comfortable position on the bed and answer the door.

"Hey, buddy. Just wondering where you went," Christina says. "Julius says it's time for dinner."

I walk out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. "Alright. Let's go!"

The food at dinner wasn't anything that I thought was fancy. It was pretty standard, lamb stew with dried plums. When we finish dinner, Julius informs us that we will be in District 12 by the morning. He says we should all get some sleep. All of the students walk back to the rooms on the train and enter their respective space. I enter my room, dress in my night clothes, and get into bed. It's not long until sleep takes me.

I awake the next morning and get dressed in brown pants and a green shirt. I exit my cabin and head to the dining car for breakfast. I arrive and see Christina and the other have already gotten their food.

"A little late there, buddy?" she says to me with a smirk. I scoff and get a plate. Once I get my food Julius speaks up.

"We will be arriving in District 12 in about a half an hour. Once we get there, you will have time, before the formal tour, to explore the district. About an hour and a half. We will meet back at the Justice Building."

Once I finish my breakfast, we arrive in District 12. We depart our train and head toward the Justice Building. As I walk along the streets, I am appalled by the citizens. District 12 is definitely in a lower class compared to District 2. The entire town is covered in a layer a soot and most of the citizens are dressed in rags. The buildings are nothing of significance. In fact, some of the buildings look rundown. We arrive at the Justice Building, which is one of the nicest buildings in the district.

"Okay, everyone. Remember; meet back here in an hour and a half. I don't want to have to come looking for you!" Julius says. "Dismissed."

The group disperses and I walk toward the square. I catch people staring at me. I can't help but glare back, so they drop their gaze. I see a bunch on men, who I assume to be miners, heading off to work. I wander on the outskirts of the district behind the building, where I stumble across a meadow. I see, in the distance, the fence that closes off the district. _I've always been a troublemaker. Why not? _I head toward the fence and see the sign, "Warning: Fence is live". I get closer to the fence and listen. Silence. As I expected. District 12 can't afford to have the fence live all the time. I walk along the fence, spotting some loose chain links and climb through. I've never been in the forest but it's beautiful. I breathe in the fresh air, walking aimlessly through the trees. I look at all the scenery, animals and plants alike.

I seem to have been walking for quite some time when I stumble across a lake. I slowly walk toward the lake, cup my hands; put them in the water, and drink. I'm so thirsty and that really hits the spot. I look at my watch. It's been about 20 minutes since I climbed through the fence and a half an hour since I left the Justice Building. I look up and I'm startled to find a sleeping girl by the other side of the lake. I slowly walk toward her, careful not to wake her. Once I get to her sleeping form, she starts screaming.

"Daddy! No, daddy! Run! Run!" She shouts. I feel obligated to shake her awake. She awakes and abruptly sits up. We bump heads.

"Ahh… ow!" I mutter. I look and see her rubbing her head. Then, her eyes go wide and she springs to her feet.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!" she questions.

* * *

_**Thanks again to my beta, patronusmockingjay!**_


	3. A New Found Friend

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Katniss' POV_

I am shaken awake form my nightmare by someone. We bump heads and I take a sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth as I rub the spot. I look up at the person who woke me; Blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks to be older than me, but he doesn't look like he's from here. Wait, why is he in the woods at all? That's illegal. My eyes go wide and I leap to my feet.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!" I ask.

He stares at me for a second and then… starts laughing. He stands up and approaches me slowly. "Don't worry. My name is Cato and I'm from District 2 on a trip of the districts."

I keep my stance, even try to punch him because, I don't why, but I see him as a threat. He dodges it, which I expected, because I'm not a good fighter.

"Whoa there, you don't scare me, love. I train in District 2 at the academy; top of my age group." He boasts.

I huff and let my guard down. I turn to run out of the woods, but I'm caught by his arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" he questions. I simply stand in place while his arm is still wrapped around me. "I introduced myself, so who are you?"

I cross my arms and stay silent. Honestly, I probably look like a small child.

"Oh, c'mon, a girl with so much fire has to a name." he says, expectantly.

I roll my eyes and continue to look in a fixed location.

He sighs, "You know, I think I'll just call you firegirl, if you won't tell me your name."

I finally give up and turn around. His arm is still snaked around my waist. I glare at it and he pulls away. "My name is Katniss." I say.

He look at me curiously, "Katniss? What kind of name is that?"

I scoff, "My name is just fine, thank you very much. Besides, what kind of name is Cato?"

He rolls his eyes, "Alright, alright; touché, firegirl."

I scowl at him, "Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want." He says, stubbornly.

I turn away from him once again and sit down at the bank of the lake. I stare into the glassy water and think of my father. Tears well up in my eyes and a tear makes it way down my cheek. I hear Cato sit down close beside me.

"Katniss…" he says, in a gentle voice. I ignore it, tenaciously. Until he says it again, "Katniss, look at me." I look at him with shiny eyes. His thumb reaches my tear on my cheek and wipes it away. "What's wrong?"

_So many things, _I think to myself. "Nothing." I say, solemnly. I can tell he doesn't believe it; those blue eyes said everything. They showed his every thought and emotion.

"Does it have something to do with what you were screaming about before I woke you up?" My eyes hint of confirmation. He goes on, "About your dad?"

I nod and look away head in my hands. I don't even want this stranger to see my weakness. I pull up my knees and hug them, hiding my face. I calm down after a few minutes and look back at Cato. He's looking across the lake where I was looking not so long ago.

"He worked in the mines." I say. _Why am I telling a complete stranger this? I honestly don't know, but something about him just seems like he'd be a good person to confide in. I mean he's only person that I've got right now. _I take deep breath and ready myself to tell this District 2 boy about the biggest tragedy that has struck my life.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

She takes a deep breath, "Yesterday morning, he said goodbye to my mother, sister, and me just like every day. My sister and I went off to school. It was near the end of the school when the alarm sounded." Her eyes start to tear again. I grab her hand and stroke the back with my thumb. She doesn't resist, "I grabbed my sister and we ran from the school building toward the mines. We met up with my mother and she told us there had been an – "she starts to cry, "an – an explosion. He was never found or saved." By this time, her breathing is ragged. I pull her into an awkward hug. I'll give her some credit for telling a complete stranger this story but I felt I had to protect this girl I barely knew; the girl with such fire.

"Shh… it's okay," I say, trying to comfort her.

She eventually calms down and is able to stand up. We walk together back to the fence that encloses District 12. We talk and get to know each other better on our walk back. I look at my watch. I only have 10 minutes to get back once we reach the fence.

"You know you're not too bad for someone from District 12." I say.

She scoffs, "And you're not too bad either, seeing as you're from District 2." She laughs and I glare at her, but I eventually laugh, too. We reach the fence and we climb through it again.

She sighs, "Thanks… for everything."

"No problem; anything for a friend." _Wait, did I just say "friend"?_

She looks surprised, "We're friends?"

I hesitate, but I eventually nod. The next thing she says takes_ me _by surprise.

"Will we ever see each other again?" she asks.

"Probably. If we do, it will be at that spot by the lake." I say, reassuringly. "Most likely this time next year."

She sighs, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I look forward to it." She reaches out her hand and I take it. She shakes it, "It was nice to meet you, Cato."

"You, too, firegirl." She glares at me, "I mean, Katniss."

She smiles, which is something I've never seen her do. She pulls her hand away and walks toward the square. I walk toward the Justice Building and meet everyone there just in time.

Every year, I train my hardest so I'm the top in my age group. There are many reasons I do this but the number one reason is so I can visit other is so that, one day, I can avenge Christina.

When I was in my third year at the academy, Christina was asked to volunteer for the next Hunger Games; the 71st Hunger Games. She died while she was in the final four, trying to save her district partner. She was too good of a person and she died being one.

I didn't react too well. My room was pretty destroyed. I just had so much anger, frustration and hurt.

So for the next five years, I train hard; I go on this trip and meet firegirl in woods by the lake. We have become close friends. She tells me all about what has happened since I last saw her and I do the same. However, this year, my final year at the academy, is significant because I will no longer be able to travel to see my good friend.

I meet her in the woods like I always do. I travel to the lake and see her standing there, with her bow and sheath of arrows. I sneak toward her, but she loads her bow and turns toward me.

She sighs of relief, "God, Cato, you scared me!" She has become a skilled hunter over the years having to gather food for her family.

I chuckle, "I scared firegirl?"

She glares at me. She never liked the nickname I gave her, but she should be grateful I stopped calling her love. I walk closer to her and engulf her in a hug. She hugs me back. We pull away; we sit by the edge of the lake and begin our catch up conversation. She tells me about Prim, her sister, being eligible for the games this year. How the odds are in her favor but she's still afraid for her. I tell her about how my last year at the academy and her face falls.

"So, I won't see you again after today?" she says, quietly.

I sigh and put my finger under her chin to bring her eyes to mine, "No, but I have some things to tell you." She looks at me expectantly, with those beautiful gray eyes. No other girl that I've seen has those eyes; only her. I hesitate before I say those three words, "I love you."

She looks at me, eyes shining, "I love you, too." She says, just as a tear runs down her cheek.

She's not going to like this next part. "There's something else." I say as I wipe the tear away.

"What?" she says, suspiciously.

I take a deep breath, trying to think ahead about how the magnitude about what I'm about to say, is going to affect her. "I'm volunteering for the next Hunger Games."

* * *

_**Please review , guys! I hope you like it! Updates coming soon!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, patronusmockinjay!**_


	4. The Bombshell

**_Only warning I have is that there is swearing in this chapter!_**

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Katniss' POV_

I'm going into the woods again today. I've been going all week, hoping to meet Cato there. I hope I don't run into Gale, because I haven't told anyone about Cato. However, Cato knows about everyone else.

Back to Gale; I met him when I was twelve and just learning to hunt. We got off to a rocky start but we eventually became friends. Of course, he could never be as close as Cato and I are. I saw him as more of a brother. Heck, he even looks like me; same black hair, olive skin, even the same gray seam eyes. Cato, however, I definitely think of as more than a friend. Well, I want us to be more than friends.

Gale showed me snares and I gave him some tips on archery; which by the way, I have gotten really good at. I'm now 16 and a skilled hunter. Although, I still need to take tesserae for the grain. I've been taking it every year since I was 12 and for three people. So, at the reaping in a month, my name will be in the drawing twenty times. I don't beat Gale, who is 18, and has his name in forty-two times. The odds aren't in either of our favors which worries me. Two years ago, Gale and I swore to each other that if one got picked to go into the Games, the other would help out both families. I hope, for both our sakes, that our names aren't drawn.

I don't worry about Prim being chosen, though. I told her that she'd better not take any tesserae; so, her name will be in only once. The reaping is a month away; today, my hope is to see Cato.

I wake up [J1] and feel that today is the day. I get up early and get dressed, braid my hair, slip on my boots and my father's hunting jacket, get my game bag, and I'm out the door. _Hey, might as well do some hunting._ I cross to the square and sure enough, there's Gale.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. I continue walking to the fence and Gale waits up.

"Hey Catnip!" he says. I roll my eyes and glare at him.

When we met, he asked me my name. We were down by the stream, so it was a bit loud. I said 'Katniss' at a normal voice level, but he didn't hear Katniss, he heard Catnip. I corrected him soon after, but to this day; he still calls me Catnip; just as Cato calls me Firegirl. I hate both nicknames.

I sigh, unhappily, "Don't call me that."

He raises his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, alright. I won't."

"Good," I say, as I climb through the hole in the fence. Gale follows close behind.

We walk for a bit into the woods and Gale speaks up, "Did you hear those trains are coming in today? From District 2?"

_I knew he was coming today!_ Although, I try not to sound too eager when I ask, "Oh yeah? When are those vile creatures supposed to dock?"

He scoffs, "I think around ten."

I left home around six and now it must be 6:30. Cato will get here at ten and be in the woods by 10:20; maybe 10:30. That gives me three hours to lose Gale. "Oh joy," I respond, sarcastically just to keep up the charade.

It's about ten now and I say to Gale, "Hey, I'm going to head back in, okay?"

He looks puzzled, "Why?"

"Because I've got to help Prim with something," I lie.

He doesn't look convinced. "Yeah, right. What's really going on?"

I look offended, "I'm telling the truth. I need to help Prim with a couple of things."

Gale sighs, "Okay. I'll see you later then."

I rise from my spot and wave, "Bye."

I walk toward the fence but I look back and wait until I'm out of his range. I then cut across and head toward the lake. As I near the lake, my excitement begins to rise. _I get to see Cato today!_ When I get to the lake, I find some stones to skip.[J2]

I wait about forty-five minutes, when I hear a twig snap. _Oh no! Please don't tell me Gale followed me. _I take an arrow from my sheath and load my bow. I turn around and sigh with relief. I see the boy I've been waiting for. I've been longing to see his blue eyes and his cocky smirk.

"God, Cato, you scared me!"

He smirks and chuckles, "I scared Firegirl?"

I glare at him. He knows I don't like that nickname but I like Firegirl a whole lot better than Catnip to be honest. I take in his form, he's definitely more… built than I last saw him. Truth is that I've developed a crush on Cato. He is definitely attractive and he always makes me feel safe and secure. Cato is the only one that makes me feel this way ever since my father died. He comes closer and hugs me. I hug him back with all my might. He pulls away but it feels as he is reluctant to do so. I shrug it off; a buff Career from District 2 wouldn't like someone from 12, would he?

We begin our catch up conversation as we do every year, but I can't help but see that Cato is uneasy about something.

"This is my last year at the academy," He says, finality clear in his voice.

I let my face fall. My heart breaks. _I won't get to see Cato anymore. _I had to know this was coming, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"So, I won't see you again after today?" I say, quietly; trying to be strong. Trying not to cry.

I hear him sigh and I feel his finger catch my chin. He pulls my gaze from the ground to his deep blue eyes. _I could get lost in those eyes._ "No, but I have some things to tell you."

Of course, I wonder what he means but I know that will be revealed in time. I look at him expectantly. I can tell he's definitely contemplating something; trying to find the right words.

When he finally speaks, its words I've only heard him say in my dreams. "I love you."

I feel my eyes tear up and a stray tear run down my cheek as I respond, "I love you, too." _I always have._

He wipes away my tear as he says the next part, "There's something else," he says this with an edge. I can't help but be worried. I feel like he just gave me the good news first, so it would soften the bad news.

"What?" I ask, suspiciously. I see it in his eyes that I'm not going to like what he says next.

He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm volunteering for the next Hunger Games."

My strong wall I've been trying to keep up now comes crashing down. I let the tears flood my eyes and I start to cry.

"But why? Why you?" I say, shakily. "Why not someone else?"

He pulls me into another embrace. "It had to happen Katniss. I'm the top student in the last year class; they weren't just going to let me go."

I pull away a bit; enough to look at him, "Cato, I don't want to lose you. Even if there is a possibility that we'd see each other again someday, I want you to at least be there. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

He sighs, "I know, Fire. It sucks but it's already decided."

"But what if I get pulled at the reaping; twenty slips in there don't put the odds in my favor." I say.

"You're right and if that were to happen, we cannot show the Capitol our love." He looks deep into my eyes. "Because they would ask too many questions about how we met and got to know each other."

I lament, "You're right but maybe we could use this," gesturing between us, "to pull sponsors. Spontaneous love at the Hunger Games; between a 2 and a 12" I smile.

He laughs and it sends shivers down my spine, "Maybe that could work but you would have to be picked first to do that."

I frown, "So, I'll volunteer if I don't get picked. That way if you end up dying, I don't want to live either." I look at him intensely but he looks angry.

"No, Katniss. You can't do that!" he huffs, "I won't let you!"

"It's okay. If, in the event I don't come home from the Hunger Games, Prim will be cared for." I say. "She has Gale, my mother and Hazelle, but if you were to die, I don't know what I would do." I cry, my eyes well up again.

He pulls me back into an embrace, "Shh… it's okay. I'm still here." After a little while, I calm down. I pull away just enough so I can see his beautiful face. "You sure are stubborn, aren't you?"

I chuckle, "Yes, but so are you. It's one of your… many qualities."

He smiles, "I told you that I love you, right?"

I smile as well, "Yes. I love you too."

For the first time since I met Cato, something I've probably always wanted to do, he leans in and brings his lips to mine.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! As always, updates are coming soom!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, patronusmockingjay!**_


	5. The Confession and The Reaping

_**Some**__** of Katniss' POV is parallel to the book! Just a warning! **_

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Cato's POV_

She pulls away from my embrace.

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" I smirk.

She laughs. _Oh, that laugh! It's one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard. _"Yes, but so are you. It's one of your… many qualities."

I smile and look at her face; those striking gray eyes, the small smile that tugs at the corners of her lips. "I told you that I love you, right?"

She smiles wholeheartedly this time. "Yes. I love you too."

I can't help it anymore. She just looks so magnificent with the slight sunlight just skimming across her hair. My eyes flit to her lips and then back up to her stunning eyes. I lean in and capture her lips with mine. _I've wanted to do this for so long. _She kisses back and wraps her arms around my neck while my arms are snake around her waist.

Then, my watch beeps. Time's up. I pull away and sigh. I look at her and she seems in some kind of happy daze. This ends when she realizes what the beeps mean.

"You have to go," she says, timidly.

I exhale, "I know. C'mon, let's go." I rise and help her up, offfering her my hand. She takes it and we begin walking hand-in-hand toward the fence.

"Cato, I don't want you to leave," she states with a pouty face.

"I'm sorry, Fire. I can't stay." I stop in my tracks, pull away my hand, and turn to face her. My hands find both of her shoulders. "I promise, I will do anything I can to see you again." I lean down and give her a peck. I lean forehead against hers and I see her smile. I grab her hand once more and lead her toward the fence.

We reach the fence with 5 minutes to spare. I find the hole in the fence and I gesture toward it, "Ladies first," I say with a smug grin.

She rolls her eyes but says, "Thanks." We make it through the fence and we're in the Meadow, stopping to face each other.

I look in her eyes intensely, "We will see each other again, I promise." She nods and I pull her in for a hug. Her hair smells of berry blossoms and I love it. She pulls away and leans her head up. I meet her halfway and our lips meet. The kiss at first is sweet but it grows passionate with every passing second. I suck on her lip, asking for entry and she grants it. When my tongue meets hers, it sends tingles all throughout my body. This continues for a minute or two but I pull away. "I'm going to be late," I pant, out of breath.

She sighs, "I love you Cato. Never forget that, okay?"

"I won't and I love you, too; more than you can imagine." Both my hands are clasped with hers and I regretfully have to let go. I run toward the Justice Building but I can't help but look back. She's standing there watching me go. Her eyes are sad but she still waves for me to go. I turn back around and continue my trek.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

**_One month later (Reaping Day)_**

I get up early to find that Prim wasn't in bed with me. I get dressed and look in my mother's room. _Oh, there she is. _She must've gotten scared in the middle of the night and crawled in with my mother. I continue my mission by putting on my boots, my father's hunting jacket, and grabbing my game bag. Under a bowl on the table is some cheese wrapped in basil leaves that Prim saved for me from her goat, Lady. I take it and put it in my bag and set out across the square for the fence. I climb through the hole and I make my way to the spot Gale and I usually meet; a rock ledge overlooking the valley. I arrive and see Gale already there.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says. I would usually roll my eyes and tell him not to call me that but it's Reaping Day, so I just shrug it off. "Look what I shot!" he holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck through it.

I laugh and take the bread from him. I pull out the arrow and smell the puncture hole. _Oh! It smells heavenly!_ "Mm, still warm," I say. "How much did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," he utters. "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" I say and for whatever reason makes me think of Cato. _I hope he's doing okay. _

Then, I remember about the cheese. I pull it out, "Prim left us cheese."

His expression brightens, "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." Suddenly, he picks a berry from the bush at his side and says in the funny-sounding Capitol accent, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds –" he tosses the berry toward me and I catch it in my mouth.

"– be ever in your favor," I finish with the same energy. We laugh because if you don't laugh about things like this, you'll just end up being scared out of your wits.

As I take a bite of my cheese cover bread, Gale says, "We could do it, you know?"

I swallow, "What?"

"Leave the District. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I we could make it," he says quietly.

I mull this over, "They could cut out our tongues or worse. Besides, we wouldn't make it five miles."

"Forget it," he snaps.

We gobble up the bread and cheese and when we finish we decided to fish in the river and then hunt. We end up with a dozen fish, a bag of greens, and a gallon of strawberries. We head back into the District and then to the Hob to trade. After the Hob, we head toward the Justice Building. The mayor is a sucker for strawberries. We knock on the door and his daughter answers. Her name is Madge and she's all right. We're friends; which is saying something. I like to keep to myself. She gives us the money and she takes the strawberries.

"Good luck, Katniss," she says, meekly as she shuts the door.

We split what is left and we go our separate ways. I arrive at my house to see my mother and Prim already dressed. My mother has a warm bucket of water for me. I wash off all the sweat and grime from the woods. I get to my room and see a beautiful blue dress that I believe is my mother's. She walks in to stand beside me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course. Let's put up your hair up, too," she says. I've tried to accept help from my mother recently. After my father, my mother shut down. She would sit around all day and stare into space; some mind numbing depression. So, I've been taking care of things. I tried to forgive my mother for my father's sake, but, honestly, I'm not the forgiving type.

I change in to the dress and the shoes. My mother braids my hair back and we look in the cracked mirror.

"You look beautiful," Prim says, quietly.

"And nothing like myself," I say back.

We venture into the kitchen and eat what I retrieved from the woods. By the time we're done, it's one o'clock; time to go. My mother, Prim and I exit our home in the Seam and head to the square.

Once, we arrive the children must check in so my mother goes and stands in the perimeter.

"Prim, don't be scared, okay? You have nothing worry about. Now go check in," I usher her into the line and I stand behind her.

Once we've checked in, we are herded into our age groups; older ones in the front, younger ones toward the back. Although there are bright banner everywhere, there hangs and air of grimness; especially with the camera perched on top of the buildings like vultures. I look up to the make-shift stage to see three chairs. One for Effie Trinket, our district escort, one for the mayor, and one for Haymitch Abernathy, our only living victor and tribute mentor. Effie and Mayor Undersee take their places on stage but Haymitch is nowhere to be found. The clock above the stage chimes two and the mayor steps up to the podium. He does his usual spiel about the history of Panem and blah blah blah…

My mind wanders to Cato. I hope he's doing alright. I hope his reaping goes well and I hope he lives to see another day, if I'm going to be honest.

My thoughts are interrupted by Effie's bothersome voice, "Welcome! Welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

I can't help but mentally gag. _Kill me now._ My adrenaline is pumping and I truly want to get this over with.

"Ladies, first." Effie walks over to her right and sticks her hand in that big glass ball. She digs deep and pulls out a slip. She walks over to the podium to read the name out loud.

"Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

_**I'll update soon! Please review!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, patronusmockingjay!**_


	6. Shock and Awe

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of this story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

**_Here's is an update!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_Cato's POV_

I look at myself in the mirror. I have put myself in a white button-up, navy sport coat, matching pants and black shoes. My mother comes up behind me and brushes at my shoulders.

"You look dashing," she says.

"Thanks mom." I turn around and give her hug.

I pull away and she stands in front of me, "Make us proud."

I steel myself and straighten my jacket, "Don't worry, I will." I then walk out the door and toward the square. My little sister and my parents follow behind me. My sister is too young to be thrust into the Hunger Games; only 11.

I reach the square and check in. I travel to my roped off age group. I look over to the perimeter and see my family sitting in chair, waiting for the Reaping to begin. The square in District 2 is large compared to other districts. This only because District 2 is one of the largest districts in Panem.

The clock strikes two and our mayor is up on stage talking about Panem's history. I usually block this part out. My mind roams to District 12 and Katniss. I trust that she's doing well and hope nothing happens at her Reaping; then again, Katniss could never keep her nose out of trouble.

The district's escort's voice breaks through my thoughts, "Welcome. Here it is, another year where we will choose one young man and woman to uphold the honor of District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. " He sighs. "Ladies first." He walks over to the bowl on his right, digs his hand in and pulls out a slip. He walks back over to the mic, "Lana Forstar." I see her walk out of the fourteen year old section, the peacekeepers take her up, and she takes her place onstage. "Volunteers?" he asks.

"I volunteer!" a familiar voice calls out. It's Clove. She's two years under me but the best in her year. The peacekeeper comes and takes her onstage and Lana is escorted off.

"Your name?" the escort asks.

She stands firm, "Clove Estreem."

The escort clears her throat, "Well, congratulations! Now for the boys," he walks over to the glass bowl at his left, gabs a slip and returns to the mic, "Clint Strover." He reads in a clear voice. The boy is only thirteen. He's escorted onto the stage by peacekeepers. _He wouldn't have survived anyway. _"Any volunteers?"

I raise my hand high and shout, "Yes, I volunteer."

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

"Welcome! Welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

I can't help but mentally gag. _Kill me now._ My adrenaline is pumping and I truly want to get this over with.

"Ladies, first." Effie walks over to her right and sticks her hand in that big glass ball. She digs deep and pulls out a slip. She walks over to the podium to read the name out loud.

"Katniss Everdeen."

_What?! _I stand, motionless. A person next to me nudges me in the arm. I start walk out of my section, but slowly. I try to hide my shock as I make my way up to the stage. I mount the stairs and walk up the flight with trembling legs. I take my place up on stage and Effie asks, "Any volunteers?"

No one volunteers but something does happen. Each of the people in the square take their three middle fingers, touch them to their lips, and extend them toward me. This is an old gesture of our district meaning goodbye to someone you love. I try not to cry.

Effie tries to get the ball rolling again, "Alright, now onto the gentlemen." She walks over to the other glass ball and digs around. She plucks out a name and strides over to the podium, "Peeta Mellark."

_Oh, crap! Why Peeta? Why Peeta Mellark? Don't I owe him enough?_

When I was just months from my 12th birthday, all of our family's money ran out. My mother was too depressed to get a job and Prim and I were starving.

One day, I went to the square to try and sell some old baby clothes of Prim's. There weren't any takers. It began raining while I was walking behind the buildings in the nicer part of District 12; mostly merchants who cater to the wealthy. I tripped and the baby clothes fell in a mud puddle. I didn't dare try and pick them up because I thought I might keel over and not get back up. Nobody wanted those clothes anyway. My father jacket was soaked, leaving me frozen to the bone.

Stealing is forbidden is District 12, but the garbage is fair game. Unfortunately, the bins had just been emptied. I kept wandering further and came across the smell of freshly baked bread. I see a faint light coming from the bakery. Considering the ovens are in the back, this makes sense. I pull my mind away from the scrumptious smelling bread and look in the trash bin; empty. My heart sinks. I didn't stand there long because a ferocious looking woman came at me with a broom. She yelled at me about how she's so tired of these Seam rats picking around in her trash and how I should leave before she calls the peacekeepers. I saw behind her a blonde haired boy about my age. _Yes, he goes to school with me. Peeta Mellark._ I ran to a tree behind their pig pen. I saw the woman push the boy and they both went back inside. I stood there against the tree when it finally hit me; _I don't have anything to take home._ Nothing for my mother with the faraway stare or my sister with her frail body and hollow cheekbones. I collapsed at the base of the tree. That's when I hear the yelling. She's yelling and I saw the boy come out the door, a red welt on his face.

She yelled, "You useless creature! Go feed those to the pigs! No one in their right mind would buy burned bread!" Then, I heard the bakery door open and she went to the front to help a customer.

He walked over to the pen, not even acknowledging me. He tore off some of the burnt part. And threw it in the trough. His eyes darted back to the bakery, like he was checking if the coast was clear. Then, he tossed me a loaf. The second followed soon after and he ran back to the bakery, shutting the door behind him. I stared at disbelief at the loaves but I quickly picked them up and stuffed them up my shirt. The bread burned my skin but I couldn't worry about that. I made it home and my mother, Prim and I dug right into a loaf; after I stripped it of some of the charred parts. We saved the other loaf for later. For once, Prim and I didn't go to bed hungry.

I saw Peeta the next day. The redness in his face had faded but he was left with a black eye. He didn't even acknowledge me; like nothing had happened.

After school, I went to get Prim and I saw him looking at me from across the schoolyard. Our eyes met for a second, then his flitted away. My gaze fell and that's when I saw it; the first dandelion of the spring. That's when I knew that Prim and I would be okay. I started hunting after that. So, I will never forget what Peeta did for me; _he saved my life._

I see Peeta take his place onstage next to me and Effie calls for volunteers. No one comes forward, not even one of his older brothers. Haymitch then decides to make an appearance.

"Look at these two." He says, his words slurred. He's drunk and hasn't bathed in some time I imagine. "These ones are fighters! They have… have – " he can't find the word, "spunk!" He passes between us and points at the camera, "More than you!" he continues stumbling forward, "More than you!"

Is he talking to the citizens or is he so drunk that he might actually be taunting the Capitol? Well, that question will never be answered because Haymitch takes a nosedive off of the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

I take this time to compose myself because the cameras are trained on him.

Then, the mayor comes up to the podium and reads the Treaty of Treason. More boring talking… All I can think about during this is Cato. How's he not going to like this surprise.

His speech ends and the mayor tell us to shake hands. I look into Peeta Mellark's deep blue eyes and shake his hand. I'm sure he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze or maybe it was a nervous spasm.

Effie steps back up to the podium. "Your tributes, District 12! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

* * *

_Cato's POV_

Clove and I board the train after we say our goodbyes. I head to my quarters and lay down. The last thing in my head before I drift off to sleep is Katniss saying, _I love you Cato. Never forget that, okay?_

I awaken and exit my chamber. I make my way to the dining car where Clove, our district escort, Garon, Brutus and Enobaria are sitting around the table. I sit down next to Clove and I'm soon served my dinner via Avox. I talk with them all about our strategy and how we will be playing ourselves up.

After dinner, we retire to the living car where we watch the Reapings. I ignore everyone after District 4, _they're no competition. _My attention gets pulled back to the screening when I hear the name I never wanted to be called during a Reaping.

"Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! I will update soon! Don't forget to review! I read every single one!**_

_**Thanks to my beta, patronusmockingjay!**_


	7. Rage and Last Goodbyes

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_Cato's POV_

Clove and I board the train after we say our goodbyes. I head to my quarters and lay down. The last thing in my head before I drift off to sleep is Katniss saying, _I love you Cato. Never forget that, okay?_

I awaken and exit my chamber. I make my way to the dining car where Clove, our district escort, Garon, Brutus and Enobaria are sitting around the table. I sit down next to Clove and I'm soon served my dinner via Avox. I talk with them all about our strategy and how we will be playing ourselves up.

After dinner, we retire to the living car where we watch the Reapings. I ignore everyone after District 4, _they're no competition. _My attention gets pulled back to the screening when I hear the name I never wanted to be called during a Reaping.

"Katniss Everdeen."

Blind rage. Rage against the odds. Rage against fate. But most of all, rage against the Capitol.

My fist goes flying into the wall of the train. "How could this happen?!"

Clove looks at me like I'm insane. "Why are you getting so worked up over a rat from 12?"

My furious eyes shift over to Clove. I start toward her and grab her shirt. "Don't you _ever_ call her that?"

Clove swipes at my hands and I finally let go. "Why do you even care?" she asks, exasperated.

I look into her eyes with disgust. "I met her before I met you. She is my best friend."

I let go of her shirt and Clove rolls her eyes, "You can't be friends with a 12."

"I am, so deal with it." I say as I storm out of that train car.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

Peeta and I are escorted into the Justice Building. Then, we are separated. I go into one room and he goes in another. Not three minutes later, my mother and Prim enter the room.

"Katniss!" is the plea that escaped from my younger sister. She rushes to my side. I hug her with all that I have.

I pull away, "Now, Prim, I don't want you trying to hunt, okay? Sell some of the cheese from your goat and Gale will bring you game."

She solemnly nods. My attention turns to my mother, "You can't tune out again."

She gives a terse nod. "I won't."

"No. You can't. Not like when dad died. You're all she has. No matter what you feel, you be there for her, you understand." My voice rising with every word until I'm shouting.

My mother looks to be angry with me but she doesn't have a right to. "I'll be there. You don't have to worry."

I pull her into a hug, "Don't cry." I warn.

She pulls away and Prim speaks, "You have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave and you can hunt. Maybe you could win."

Prim has to know in her heart that I won't win. I smile weakly and reply, "Maybe."

Prim is persistent. She grabs my arms, "I want you to come home. You will try to win? Really, really try?"

I sigh and kneel down to her eye level. "Really, really try. I swear it." I pull her in for another hug.

Not a moment later, the peacekeepers appear to take them away from me.

"Katniss!" a strangled cry comes from her.

"Prim! It'll be okay, Prim!" I say as she's dragged out the door and it's closed behind her. I approach the door slowly and start to open it, when Gale appears. As soon as he's inside, he envelops me in a hug.

"I'm fine." I say because I know he must be worried.

"I know." He says into my hair.

"I am." I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince at this point; Gale or myself.

He pulls away and grips my shoulders. "Okay, listen to me, you're stronger than they are. You are. Get to a bow –"

"But what if there isn't –"

He interrupts me, "There will be if you show them how good you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have a bow then you make one, okay? "

I can't believe he has this much faith in me. "There's twenty-four of us, Gale. Only one comes out."

He grips my neck reassuringly, "Yeah, but it's going to be you. You know how to hunt. "

"Not people." I say, matter-of-factly.

"How different could it be, really?" he says, grimly.

Just as he says this, the peacekeepers come in to take him away. He pulls me in for one last hug.

"Gale, whatever you do, don't let them starve!" I say, frantically.

"I won't, you know I won't." The peacekeepers pull him from me and just as they force him out the door, he says, "Katniss, remember I –"

The door slams shut. _Remember, what?_ I never hear the rest of his sentence.

The next visitor is an unexpected one; Peeta's father. I've only seen him on occasion because he likes to buy mine and Gale's squirrels. He takes a seat in the overly plush chair across from the couch, where I'm seated. _ He must've just finished saying goodbye to Peeta. _

He's silent for most of the time. He simply pulls out a white package from his jacket pocket and gives it to me. I open it to find beautifully decorated cookies. These were a luxury we could never afford.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He gives a stiff nod. The baker is not a very talkative man. His hands are covered in burn scars and he's very large with broad shoulders.

"I had some of your bread this morning. My friends Gale gave you a squirrel for it."

He nods once again, as if remembering the squirrel.

"Not your best trade." I say.

He shrugs, as if it really mattered. We sit in silence until a peacekeeper summons him. He rises and clears his throat. "I'll keep an eye on the little girl. Make sure she's eating."

I feel some of the weight lift from my shoulders with his words. He leaves promptly after.

My last guest is somewhat unexpected. It's Madge Undersee. She enters the room and starts talking to me right away, "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?"

She holds out a magnificent gold pin with a bird on it. "Your pin?"

She smiles weakly, "Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" However, she doesn't wait for an answer, she fastens the majestic bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss?" she asks, "Promise?"

"Yes." I say. Then, Madge gives me a kiss on the cheek. After that, she's gone and I'm left thinking that maybe Madge really has been my friend all along.

The Peacekeepers enter to take me to the car. I walk down the long hall and out the door to the car. I get in the car and Peeta's already there with Effie. She's blathering on about something useless , when I look over at Peeta. I can tell he's been crying. Crying is for the weak. Maybe he wants to seem weak just like Johanna Mason; a victor from District 7. She acted weak but near the end of her games, she's turned into a vicious killer. But I don't think Peeta would try something like that. Then again, I don't know Peeta.

The car arrives at the train station. There are droves of cameras as far as I can see. I step out of the car and flashes go off, temporarily blinding me. Effie shows up on my left side and Peeta shows up on my right as we make over journey to the train. We reach the doors and Effie says through her gritted teeth, "Go on! Wave! Smile!"

I do as she says, putting on a fake smile and waving like an idiot. I peer over to my right and see Peeta looking genuinely happy, despite the tear tracks that are down his face. _He's a really good actor. I better watch him and his strategy._ We stop and Effie ushers us into the train.

* * *

**_It's a little shorter than usual but I'm sorry! I have college so I'll update as often as I can! Review! I read'em all._**


	8. The Sighting

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_Cato's POV_

I get back to my room and take a deep breath. _ I have to calm down. I can't be like this. This can't help only hurt Katniss' chances. _ I have decided that if anyone is coming out of the arena, it will be Katniss. She has a family to take care of. My family can live without me. I'm going to play the brute, emotionless killing machine. I'll try to help Katniss as much as I can; maybe even become an alliance.

I sit on my bed with my head in my hands when a knock sounds at my door. "Yes?"

"We've just arrived at the Capitol." says Goran.

I sigh, "Alright. Be out in a second." I hear his footsteps walk away and I ready myself for the prep process.

I step out of my room and meet up with a fuming Clove, Enobaria, Brutus, and Goran in the dining car.

"Great everyone's here!" Goran says, cheerfully.

I see Clove roll her eyes out of the corner of mine. Goran opens the door and the cameras start flashing. We continue to walk until we get to the car. Our trip is short, we are out of the car, and into the Prep building in ten minutes time. We enter the building; Clove and I are sent in different directions when inside.

When I get to the male part of the Prep building and my sectioned off room, I am told to strip down and lay down on a cold metal table. My prep team soaks my arms and legs in some type of solution. The smell is sharp like rubbing alcohol, and it's also this sickly green color. They soak for about a half an hour.

Next, they put this paste on one of my legs. They then take a piece of fabric and set it gently on the paste. One of them quickly yanks it off. I spring off from the table, gritting my teeth.

"What _are _you doing?" I question, furiously. My monstrous side is about to kick in, and I really want to snap their necks.

"We are removing all of your hair." A scary-looking woman says. She has bright purple hair that is long with blunt bangs; red highlights and black lowlights. Her skin is dyed a pale peach color. Her eyes are purple and I figure they must be contacts. Her makeup is strikingly purple. I won't even mention her outfit. I have been to the Capitol many times but have never gotten used to their fashion. "It's called waxing." She turns to the other two males on my prep team, who look equally as ghastly. "These tributes have gotten so touchy." She says, just to them; obviously not meaning for me to hear.

However, I heard all of it. I clench my fists, and it takes all I have not to pummel her into a pulp. I don't realize but I'm letting a low growl ring out. The three look afraid; _good. They should be._ I feel a mischievous smirk appear on my face. I reluctantly lay back on the stiff table, when I see peacekeepers eyeing me.

"Finish up!" I bark and they resume quite quickly.

I sit through and grit my teeth as they wax my entire body. When they get to my manhood, I become… difficult. It takes them 30-45 minutes and four peacekeepers to finish the job.

After waxing, they shave whatever stubble is left on my face and put on some serum that tingled when applied.

I'm then thrown into a room, completely naked. However, through all of this, I feel no shame. Rather, I feel proud because I am irresistible with clothes on or off.

My stylist enters the room and doesn't say anything; just circles me like a vulture. She, unlike my prep team, looks a bit more normal.

Her hair is a wavy platinum blonde color. It also hangs long past her shoulders. Her skin is dark; similar to those of District 11. Her eyes are a deathly black color; again with the contacts most likely. Her eye makeup is a ghostly white color and her lips a dark red. She's dressed in black patterned tights with dark red heels that look like they could almost be a weapon, they're so pointy. She's also in red leather skirt, a black and white corseted top, a blood-red dyed pelt around your neck, and she's wearing black leather half-gloves. She kind of reminds me of Enobaria

She continues to scour every inch of my naked body. After ten minutes, she mutely claps her hands together. "This I can definitely work with." She beams with an evil-looking edge. She holds out a robe for me. I reluctantly put it on. She removes her glove, and stretches out her hand toward me, "I'm Sela, your stylist."

I take her hand and shake it, "Cato."

She sighs, "Alright then, Cato. The other stylist and I have something in mind for your district costume."

I lean in a bit, expecting further information, "and…"

"And we'll dress you in something that will fit your –" she checks me out, "body and image perfectly."

I grin, "What were you thinking?"

She continues, "Since District 2 is a powerful district, including building the most remarkable structures around Panem, we've decided to put you in a gold shining gladiator outfit. It says tough and dominant; not to mention rich."

I ponder this. _I mean it could be worse. _So, I nod, "Sounds like it's just my style."

Shortly after, I am dressed in gold-plated armor with a matching headdress. Clove is revealed wearing the same thing.

I chuckle, "You look ridiculous."

If looks could kill, "Shut up! You're wearing the same thing!" She seethes.

"Yes," I strike a hero-like pose, "but I can pull it off."

Clove scoffs and stomps away toward the room where the chariots are. I follow her soon after. When we enter the room, there are only a couple districts there; not even the important ones. District 5 is there. They look absurd; they look like a silver glittery mess. Clove and I joke about this. We also make fun of most of the other costumes as the tributes come trickling in. We even poke fun at our fellow careers from District 1; who are dressed in head-to-toe pink fur and glitter. My eyes snap to a boy tribute that walks in, and my smile disappears. It feels like he would be familiar to me.

He's dressed in a black shiny unitard with a sheer cape. The mentor looks drunk, the escort looks horrifyingly Capitol, the boy's stylist looks the same as the escort, and the other stylist looks… normal. Then the girl walks in wearing  
the same thing the boy is.

Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

The train ride to the Capitol was pretty quick and uneventful. When Peeta and I exit the train, cameras and people are standing everywhere on the platform. Effie leads us through the crowd to the car. We get in the car and make our way to the Prep building so we can prepare for the Opening Ceremony Tribute Parade tonight. Effie plucks me from the car when we arrive, and Haymitch takes Peeta.

When I arrive at my Prep station, my prep team greets me.

One of the girls outstretches her hand. Her skin is dyed a pea green color, and her hair is a bright pink color. She wears gaudy makeup. I shake her hand with hesitation. "Hello. My name is Octavia." She lets go of my hand and gestures to the other girl. She has aqua spiked hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows. "This is Venia." She extends her hand and I take it. I release her hand, and Octavia motions to the male. His hair is in corkscrew orange curls, and he is wearing purple lipstick. "and this is Flavius." I take his outstretched hand and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say, with a fake smile. The truth is I wish I hadn't got to meet them. I wish I was back in 12 with Prim and mother.

"Let's get started?" Octavia motions to the table and asks, "Remove all your clothing please."

I do as she says. I lay down on the table and they begin to prep me. They wax, soak, cut, and do many other things. The pain is harsh but bearable. Once it's over, I sigh with relief. I am sent into a room to wait for my stylist, naked. My stylist enters and just stands and looks at me for a second. He then throws me a robe and I put it on. He looks utterly normal in the sea of Capitol crazy. The only thing he wears that is out of the ordinary is gold eyeliner.

He sits down and I follow suit.

"Hello. My name is Cinna." He smiles weakly.

"Katniss." I say, directly.

He sighs, "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm here to help you in any way that I can. "

I'm surprised. "Most people just congratulate me."

He shakes his head, "I don't see the point in that." He grabs my hand and runs his thumb across the back of my hand. We discuss what he will be doing for my district costume for the parade. He pretty much kept it a mystery. He dresses me in a black shiny unitard with black combat boots and a sheer cape. He has my prep team put my hair up in elaborate braids. My makeup is minimal. I enter the room with the chariots and see that Peeta is already there. Of course, he's dressed in the same thing I am. I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn and look ahead at the other chariots.

It's Cato.

* * *

**_Pictures:_**

_**Women on Cato's prep team:** _ .

**_Sela (Cato's Stylist):_** .

**_I'm so sorry everyone! I've had class and haven't been able to write. However, if you review on this chapter, I'll respond back on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Expected Upload of Chapter 9: Tonight or Friday_**

**_Chapter 10: Monday or Tuesday_**


	9. A Heart Felt Note

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

_Katniss' POV_

He looks surprised at first but his face quickly turned impassive. He turns to his district partner and says something and then walks in my direction. I look over my shoulder to see that both Peeta and Haymitch have taken notice. When I look back, he is standing two feet in front of me.

He puts on a playful smirk. "Hey 12, I'm Cato." He extends his hand. This only catches me off-guard for a second but then I remember what Cato said:

_"We cannot show the Capitol our love, because they would ask too many questions about how we met and got to know each other."_

I follow his charade and give him my hand. I feel the electricity run up my arm when his hand touches mine. He takes my hand and raises it to his mouth. He gives it a soft kiss.

"I'm Katniss." I quickly pull my hand away, looking disgusted. Although I wish I didn't have to.

He smiles, devilishly. "What's wrong, 12?" He steps closer, "Scared?" he says, trying to be intimidating.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I hear Peeta say from behind me.

I shake my head, "No I'm not."

Cato leans closer to me, to my ear. He whispers, "You should be."

This sends a shiver down my spine. Then, I feel him put something in my hand: a piece of paper. He pulls away. "See ya in training, 12." He walks back toward his chariot. I quickly tuck the piece of paper up my sleeve to read later. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder which startles me. I jump.

"Oh, sorry." He removes his hand. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

I sigh and turn toward him, "I'm fine." I walk toward the mentors and stylists.

Soon, it's time to get in the chariots. Cinna comes toward Peeta and me with some sort of flame. My first instinct is to shrink away, "What is that?"

Cinna sighs, "It's the flame to complete your look."

_Oh! Now I get it! We're supposed to be the coal burning. _I am still hesitant, "I'm not sure how I fell about that."

"It'll be okay. The flame isn't real." Cinna reassures. Then, he continues forward, and I squeeze my eyes shut. My eyes open, and I don't feel anything. No burning or pain. I look over at Peeta and his back is on fire. It takes all I have not to cry out to him.

He comes over and whispers to me, "I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine."

This makes me giggle, "Deal." Cinna herds us into the chariot. And we pull off but he says something that I don't quite catch.

"I think he wants us to hold hands." Peeta says. This catches me off-guard, but I trust Cinna. So, Peeta reaches out his hand and I take it. We hold it up in the air as we enter the street. I swear that I can hear a collective gasp from the Capitol audience. Then, I hear my name being chanted, as well as Peeta's. I catch a rose and hold it up with our hands. We pull into the Capitol square and President Snow steps up to the mic. I don't listen to a word he says; I just look around. Almost every single tribute is staring at me. District 1's tributes look at me with disdain and a twinge of jealousy. The girl tribute from 2, I think her name is Clove, looks at me with disgust. Then, my eyes fall on Cato. His look is a bit more difficult to read. There is some softness there but he also looks menacingly at me as well. _Probably just keeping up the act from the Capitol._

Once President Snow is finished speaking, our chariots move out of the square and into some kind of platform. This is where Peeta and I disembark our chariots and wait for our entourage. They arrive soon after with congratulations and words of encouragement. Then, all of a sudden, Haymitch stops talking. I glance over my shoulder where I see what he's looking at. Cato is approaching our group. Actually, more accurately, me. I start to walk toward him when I feel a hand grab my arm. I shake it off and continue walking. I meet up with him.

"Hey, Girl on Fire. Nice show!" He says, with an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

I cringe involuntarily at the nickname because it's so close to Firegirl. He sees this and it makes him smirk. "You did well, too. For a career."

He falters a bit but then grins devilishly, "See you in training tomorrow, 12." He sneers.

I turn and walk back to my group. Haymitch looks at me weird but says, "Let's head upstairs."

I intentionally lag behind so I can read Cato's note. I reach up my sleeve and pull out the little piece of paper. I gingerly unfold it. It says:

"_Meeting on the roof at 8. Cato."_

I sigh and crinkle up the note. I throw it in the nearest trash can. I see that everyone else has gone so I head toward the elevator, when I see someone out of the corner of my eye come out of the shadows. I smile.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

We get in our chariots and the horses pull out. The roar of the Capitol crowd is so invigorating. They're shouting our names. _Cato! Clove! _But suddenly, the crowd takes their attention away from us. I look up at the screens and see the most beautiful face. It's Katniss and around her face, there's fire. My Firegirl. I smirk while I look over at Clove. She's seething with anger and jealousy. I mentally laugh. We pull into the square and wait for all the other tributes to file in.

Once everyone is in the square, President Snow step up to his podium. I block out his speech. I look over at 12's chariot. I try to keep my emotions in check. _She's so beautiful decked out in flames. Matches her personality perfectly. _Her eyes flit over to me. I smirk at her and her eyes dart away. Then, our chariots move to the platform. Clove and I exit our chariot. Our team comes and praises us. Well, our stylists and prep team do; I can't say the same about Brutus or Enobaria. I look past them to see Katniss. I decide to pay Katniss a visit. I start to walk over and see that her mentor has taken notice. This causes her to take notice.

She starts to walk over when her district partner grabs her arm. She shakes out of his grip and continues walking.

When we meet up I begin, "Hey, Girl on Fire. Nice show!" I say, with some sarcasm.

I see her cringe. She hates nicknames. I smirk at this reaction.

"You did well, too. For a career."

The whole point of this was to figure out if she had read the note. I must have let my facials slip but I recover. "See you in training tomorrow, 12."

I turn on my heel and walk back to the group. They decide to head back to the suite.

"I think I'll meet you guys up there." I say.

Clove looks at me weird but brushes me off. Brutus and Enobaria look like they couldn't care less. They all head to the elevator. I lean against the far wall of the platform when I see District 12 head up as well but Katniss seems to be lagging behind. I see her pull out something from her sleeve. The note. She meticulously opens it and reads. I hear her sigh. She wrinkles up the note and throws it away. _Good. I've taught her well. _She stops for a second. I walk out into the light and she turns to face me. I press the button for the elevator. Believe it or not there are still people in the platform. I have to keep up the act until we're alone. I clear my throat, "12."

She nods,"2."

The elevator doors open and we both step inside. I press the 2 and 12 buttons but I also press the red "STOP" button. I turn to Katniss and she turns to me. She throws her arms around me.

"Oh, Cato! I've missed you so much!" she says in my ear.

I hug her back, "I've missed you too, Fire." I can just feel her wince. This makes me smirk. She pulls away and I say, "You were amazing tonight. You made it hard to pretend not to love you."

She smiles and puts her hands on my cheeks. She looks into my eyes and sighs, "I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending." She leans in and I meet her halfway. We share our first kiss in months. It's magnificent.

I pull away, "We'll figure something out. Tonight, alright? Wait until then." She pulls her hands away, and stands with them at her sides. I press the "STOP" button again, and we jerk into motion. It reaches my floor all too soon. I grab her hand, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" She nods, and I drop her hand just as the door opens. I step out, and almost flinch when I hear the door close behind me.

* * *

_**I missed my deadline by a day but here it is! Review! I'll respond on the next chapter if you want. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**HeyoMyFellowReaders101: I will! and Thank you so much!**_

_**Phoenix Retribution: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it!**_

_**MariannaE: It's okay. I'm glad! I've got a lot in store for them! Thanks!**_

_**jng1: Yay back to you! And your wait is over!**_

_**hungergames713: Yes... yes it was. Thank you for the review!**_

**_Expected Upload of Chapter 10: Monday or Tuesday._**


	10. Fire and Ice

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

_Katniss' POV_

When the elevator door closes behind Cato, I feel as if a part of me went with him. The elevator continues on. When the elevator doors open on the twelfth for, Haymitch is standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?" he inquires.

I walk past him, casually, "Just sizing up the competition." I lie.

He doesn't look convinced. "It's time for dinner." He catches my arm and leads me to the dining room. Peeta, Effie, Cinna, and Portia are already seated. I walk around the table and sit next to Peeta. Haymitch takes his seat shortly after. "Well, sweetheart, while you were dawdling, we have begun talking about strategy."

I push in my chair, "Okay; so, continue."

Haymitch begins, "Well, we need to find out strengths. What are you good at, Katniss?"

I hesitate. _I am a hunter; a skilled one at that. A bow and arrow is my weapon, but I wouldn't necessarily call me __**good **__at it. I'm alright with a knife, but it wouldn't be my primary weapon. _"I'm alright with a bow and arrow." I try.

Haymitch is about to say something in reply, when Peeta scoffs, "Alright? She's better than alright, my father buys her squirrels. He says she hits them right in the eye every time."

I'm flabbergasted. _Why would he say that? What angle is he trying to take? _I search my mind for something to say, "Peeta's strong." I state with a smirk.

"What?" Peeta asks, incredulously.

I continue, "He can throw a hundred pound of sack of flour right over his head." My eyes flit over to him. "I've seen it." I utter with certainty. _Two can play at that game._

Peeta doesn't look too happy; actually, he looks at me, dumbfounded. "Okay, well I'm not gonna kill anybody with a sack of flour."

_Touché. _I persist, "No, but you might have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after you with a knife."

He looks confused and angry, "I have no chance of winning! None! Alright?" He shouts. He looks around at everyone. "It's true. Everybody knows it." He breathes and lowers his voice a couple decibels.  
"Do you know what my mother said? She said District 12 might finally have a winner. But she wasn't talking about me, she was talking about you."

This stuns me to silence. _He really feels strongly about not winning. Maybe this wasn't an angle. _I watch him as he tosses his napkin on the table and scoots his chair back.

He stands up, "I'm not hungry." He strides out of the dining room.

I feel bad and now that I come to think of it, I'm not that hungry either. "I'm done, too." As I mimic Peeta's movements, I stand up from the table and head back to my room.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

I step out, and almost flinch when I hear the door close behind me. I walk into the living room, no one. "Hello?" I call out.

I hear an almost irritated voice say, "In here." The voice is coming from the dining room. I head that way and find everyone seated at the table.

"Come on, boy, sit down." Brutus grunts. I follow his instruction and seat myself at the table.

Enobaria clears her throat, "Alright, let's talk strategy."

We talk about how we're going to get sponsors. I'm tempted to bring Katniss up and use our relationship to gain sponsors. However, I don't want to bring it up unless Katniss and I work out the kinks. We decide I'll be the heartless brute, for now. Clove will be the vicious killer that is excited to get the games started. We eat dinner while we discuss.

After we finish, Brutus tells us to go get some rest and reminds us that we start training tomorrow. I get up and head toward my room. I wait around on my bed, listening. I hear Enobaria and Brutus enter their rooms. It takes a while but Clove goes into her room too. I wait and listen till I don't hear any more stirring. I slowly saunter toward the door. I inaudibly open the door and slip out. I pad over to the elevator and press the up button. The elevator arrives shortly and I step inside. I hit thirteen and the elevator jerks to life. The door opens soon after. I make my way to the edge and see the Capitol people_ celebrating._ It actually makes _me_ sick. I sit on the ledge and continue to scan over the city. I hear a ding and look over at the elevator. I'm pleased to see her silhouette step out of it. She walks over and I stand up. When she reaches me, we embrace.

"How are you doing, Fire?" I say into her hair. I feel her cringe and I can't help but smile.

She pulls away, "I'm okay." She sighs, "How are you holding up?"

I sit back down, "I've been better."

She sits across from me with her knees tucked in front of her. Her hands are placed behind her to hold her upright. "So, what are we going to do? Strategy-wise, I mean."

I pause, thinking, "We can either pull out that we love each other and see if that gets us anything," she gives an approving look, "or we could continue pretending like we don't know each other."

She makes a disgusted face, "I like the first option."

I chuckle, "I know you do. "

She persists, "I mean, come on Cato, what do we have to lose?"

I lament. _I mean, she has a point. _"Alright, but we have to go about this gently." She nods fervently. I resume, "Whatever happens though, I will make sure that you will be the one leaving the arena."

* * *

_**I am **__**so**__** sorry! I was WAY off! I promise from now on, though, that I will post when I say I will!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!**_

_**Alis-May: **_**Awww... thank you! Well, wait no more!**

**_jng1:_**** Thank you for your input, and I like when people do that too!**

_**hungergames713: **_**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I don't think you know how much that means to me! I checked it out and liked it alot!**

_**MariannaE: **_**Thank you much! and I'm glad!**

_**Phoenix Retribution:**_** Lol, nice review. - see what I did there...**

**_Belieber Twihard:_**** Oh, I shall continue!**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review. (Can we get 8 by the next upload?)**_

_**Next expected upload (Chapter 11): Between Wednesday night - Friday night **_

_**(I'm sorry, I have college...)**_


	11. A Lover's Plan

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

_Katniss' POV_

"Whatever happens though, I will make sure that you will be the one leaving the arena." He says. I'm speechless. _I can't let him do that. I love him too much. _He must read my thoughts because he says sternly, "It's not up for discussion."

I sigh and mentally set the topic aside. I'll dig it up later. "So, how is this going to work?"

His brow scrunches up in thought. Then, it looks like a light bulb goes off, "During training, we can let on to 'us' a bit. You know, do some similar stations; make it look like I've taken an interest in you."

I nod. "Go on." I gesture for him to continue.

"Then, at the interviews, we'll reveal our –" he pauses, "relationship. Don't give too much away though. Oh, and we'll also have to find some way to get you into the Career pack."

He says the last sentence so casually that I almost don't give it a second thought. The Career pack? District 12 has never had a tribute in the Career pack. "Wait, wait… the Career pack?"

He smiles, "Yeah. Why not? That's the only way I can keep an eye on you." He winks. I laugh at that. _Same old Cato. _I realize it's getting late, and I need to go. I rise off the ledge, "I've got to go." I lean down and press my lips to his. I pull away and smile.

"See you tomorrow," he mutters.

"See you tomorrow." I echo as I stride toward the elevator.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

I watch her walk toward the elevator. My gaze drops to her butt. I shake my head to snap out of my haze. _Not cool! Although, I _am _a guy, I have needs. _I hear the elevator doors close, and I feel my heart sink a little. I decide that I should probably get to bed, too. I rise from my place and get into the elevator. I press the "2" button, and the elevator begins to descend. It hits my floor, and the doors open. Luckily, there is no one there to meet me; namely, Clove or Brutus. I tiptoe toward my room. The light flicks on, and I'm paralyzed on the spot.

"Well, well, well… where have you been, Cato?" my eyes flit over toward the voice. Clove. I relax a bit but I am still on edge.

"None of your business." I say, matter-of-factly.

She smirks, "Fine. I'll just tell Brutus you were out…"

I interrupt, "No! No need to involve Brutus in this."

"Fine. Then tell me where you were," she sneers.

"Just up on the roof, thinking." I somewhat lie.

She doesn't look convinced, "Nobody was up there with you?" She offers.

I shake my head, "No, no one."

She eyes me, "Yeah, alright. Don't let me catch you out again," she says, getting up from her seat, "or I _will _tell Brutus." She threatens.

I put my hands up in mock defense, "Ok, alright."

She walks out of the room, abruptly. I follow behind her shortly after. I make it into my room, change, and sink into my bed.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

I wake up the next morning to a rapping at my door.

"Come on Katniss, up up! It's a big, big, big day!" I hear Effie chirp through the door. This causes me to groan. I rub my eyes and turn over. I climb off my bed and head into the bathroom. I strip myself of my rumpled night clothing. I dispose of them on the floor. I open the shower door and climb in. I numbly press buttons and scalding hot water spurts out. This causes me to shriek. I press another button and cold water comes out.

"Oh _shit_!" I gasp as I'm covered by icy water. _Oh well. At least I'm awake now._

I get dressed quickly, and I'm out in the common area shortly after. Peeta, Haymitch and Effie are sitting at the table. Peeta and Haymitch are talking about strategy, I think. I take my seat next to Peeta and food was set in front of me. I look up at the Avox and give her a weak smile. She just walks off. I begin to eat and listen to what Peeta and Haymitch are talking about. I can't make out anything they're saying because they are taking in hushed voices. I clear my throat and silence falls over the room.

"Hey, sweetheart," Haymitch says, as he empty some of the contents of his flask into his coffee, "didn't see you there."

I scoff and continue eating. "What were you two talking about?" I say as my gaze shifts from my plate to Haymitch and then to Peeta.

Peeta smiles a little too big. "Oh, nothing too important, just what Haymitch thought about our suite."

I remain unconvinced but I give up on grilling Peeta. I continue eating and Haymitch tell us not to show our strengths during training. This reminds me that I have to talk to Haymitch about Cato.

When we are finished with breakfast, Effie says, "Come on, you two, you're going to be late!" She starts herding us toward the elevator.

"Wait!" I say before I hit the elevator, "I need to talk to Haymitch," I look around, "in private."

Effie ushers Peeta into the elevator, presses the button, and the doors close, leaving Haymitch and I in the penthouse.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asks.

I take a deep breath, "I have a strategy proposition for you."

He looks intrigued, "Oh yeah? What would that be, sweetheart?"

"Inter-district star-crossed lovers," I say, with hesitation.

His facials change to confusion, "What do you mean?"

I open my mouth to say something, but then I shut it. I do this a couple of times. I probably look like a fish.

"Spit it out, sweetheart!" he says, slightly agitated.

"The District 2 tribute and I are," I start to say but I struggle to find the right words.

Haymitch comes closer and puts his hands on my shoulders, "You're what?"

"We're… together." I manage.

Haymitch is taken aback. Then, he steels himself and puts a determined face on. "I can work with that sweetheart." He taps my shoulder then removes his hands.

"Cato and I talked last night. He said that we should do some similar stations in training. We'll make it look like we've taken an interest in each other. Then, at the interviews, we'll reveal our relationship." I say, confidently, "I think it's a good idea."

He sighs, "I do like his plan," he looks like he's racking his brain for something, "stick to it, for now, but I want to make some adjustments to it." I nod and Haymitch ushers me to the elevator. He presses the "Basement" button, and we begin to descend. The elevator soon pings, signaling we've arrived. He looks over at me, "Showtime," he says, just as the doors open.

I see that most everyone is here. It feels like there are some tributes missing, but I'm too lazy to count. My eyes search the room and they find Cato. He's been staring at me. When our eyes meet, he smirks and winks. _Remember the plan. Remember the plan. _I remain impassive as my eyes land on Peeta and I stride over. When I reach Peeta, Atala, the head trainer, calls for everyone's attention. I stand next to Peeta and give her my attention as she starts talking, "In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who, that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days,"

Peeta whispers in my ear, "What did you and Haymitch talk about?"

* * *

_**I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry! The oly excuses I have are that college work had me busy and I lost ideas for the story. Now, I'm back, so I'll update more frequently. (I hope) **_

_**10 reviews last chapter!**_

_**Toner of ShadoWs: I know! I'm sorry! Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Phoenix Retribution: Thanks so much! I love to be witty!**_

_**MariannaE: I'm glad that my writing could do that. I don't know... you'll have to keep reading!**_

_**EGilly: Thank you much!**_

_**Bellanator116: Thanks! ;)**_

_**jng1: You had to wait a really long time! I'm sorry! You feel my pain!**_

_**Kato45: I know! I have updated! I'm glad you like it!**_

_** .Ludwig: Don't worry... you aren't the only one. I don't like Peeta sometimes too!**_

_**shadow kissed 4eva: Thanks so much! I am feeling better! You're so sweet!**_


	12. The Scores Are In!

**_Only warning I have is that there is _****_swearing_****_ in this chapter!_**

_**The Hunger Games is property of Susanne Collins, not me! The credit goes to her!**_

_**The plotline of **__**this**__** story, however, is mostly my idea!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

_Cato's POV_

I awake from my slumber when someone pounds on my bedroom door. "Cato! Get up! Time for training!" Brutus' booming voice says from the other side of my door. I hear him walk away, and I get out of bead, take a shower and get dressed. I exit my room and head to the dining area. Clove, Enobaria, an agitated Brutus, and Goran are sitting at the table. I take my seat next to Clove and food is set in front of me instantaneously.

"Why is our floor so small?" Clove asks, angrily, "Why does 12 get the biggest floor?"

I see Enobaria and Brutus roll their eyes. Then, Goran speaks, "Because they're the poorest district. They don't get things like you do, so they give them a _little_ bit of special treatment."

"Those _rats_ don't deserve _any_ special treatment," taunts Clove.

I can't help but send a glare her way. This earns a confused look from Brutus. I continue eating, though, ignoring him. When we finish eating, Goran pushes us toward the elevator. Brutus and Enobaria are lagging behind us, arguing, as usual. The elevator dings and opens on our floor. There stand 12 and his escort. We all pile in and the elevator and the doors close. I take a moment to size up Katniss' district partner. He's shorter than me, but he's not as scrawny as I thought he'd be. He's actually looks pretty strong. And coming from me, that's saying something. The elevator opens on the basement. We all step out, and Clove, 12 and I make our way to the group of tributes who have already arrived. 12 breaks away to talk to some of the weaker tributes. We walk right to both tributes from the District 1. The girl looks at me, bats her eyelashes and twirls her hair around her finger.

She holds out her hand, "Hey hottie," she winks, "I'm Glimmer."

I simply stare at her hand, "Cato," I grunt.

She retracts her hand, but still looks flirtingly at me. I roll my eyes, and the boy from 1 looks at me. He gives a small wave, "I'm Marvel." I give him a stiff nod. I look over as I hear the elevator ding. Katniss and her mentor step out. Her eyes scan the room and they meet my gaze. I smirk at her and wink. She takes a deep breath and starts to walk. I watch her as she strides toward her district partner. All of a sudden, a female trainer calls for our attention, "In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I am about to say."

My gaze goes back to Katniss as I see her district partner whisper something in her ear. She looks surprised for a moment. Then she waves him off. _I'll definitely have to ask her about that later. _

She continues, "First off, no fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the arena. My advice is: don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." She dismisses us after that, and the tributes scatter. I watch Katniss as she goes to the knots station. Her partner follows her there. _What is he? Some lovesick puppy? _That's when it hits me, her partner likes her. I feel myself burn with jealousy as I stalk over to that station.

I call to her, "Hey, Firegirl," she looks up, "follow me." She looks over at her district partner, shrugs and gets up to follow me. Once she reaches me, I start walking. We arrive at the sword station. "I'm going to show you the ways of the sword because I see something in you, Firegirl. I want you to be in the alliance."

She looks mock surprised, and then composes herself. "Oh, really," she deadpans, "I'll have to think about it."

I smirk, "Sure you will, Firegirl." I grab a sword, "Think about it real hard." I hand it to her and I grab another. I stand in front of a dummy in my stance. I take the sword in my hands, take a deep breath, and swipe at the dummy three times. The next moment, the head is dismembered, along with both of the arms. I turn back to Katniss and I can help but chuckle at her shocked face. "Now, let me show you how it's done." She stands in front of a dummy. I get behind her, so her back is to my front. I take her hands, "Hold your hands firm. Widen your stance," I say as I kick her feet farther apart, "Take a deep breath." She does as I say, "and aim for the neck, heart, or brain." Katniss, a little wobbly with the sword, manages to stick it in the dummy just above the heart. I decide to go off track. "What did your partner ask you earlier?" I whisper.

Her face remains the same as she whispers back, "He asked what had taken me so long to get down here."

"What did you say?" I probe, quietly.

"I told him I was getting Haymitch's opinion on my look for the interviews," she says, steeling herself for another go at the dummy.

"Now, what's the real answer?" I look at her knowingly.

She swipes at the head and the top half falls to the ground. I look at her impressed. "I told Haymitch about us. He's coming up with a plan."

"That's good." I pause, "You know, I think your partner has a thing for you." I say with an edge.

She glances over at 12, "Who? Peeta? No, I don't think so." _So, Peeta that's his name._ She goes at another dummy, hacking that one to pieces as best as she can.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I say with a smirk.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

It's been a couple of days since I told Haymitch about Cato and I. Cato and I have been doing the same stations. We've done most of the survival stations and all of the weapon stations, including archery. I taught him some archery since he taught me some about swords. Clove saw my skill with archery and she was impressed. I think she took a shine to me. She taught me a couple things about knives. Marvel was also impressed and taught me some about throwing a spear.

The past few days, I made friends with most of the Careers, except for Glimmer. She just seems to hate me. I don't know why. But, really, I could care less.

I can't help but feel a little guilty because I've basically left Peeta behind. I've been working with Careers so much that I've only seen and spoken to him occasionally.

Today is the private session with the Gamemakers, and to say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I have everything to lose if this session goes wrong. _Everything is riding on this 30-minute session. _

Now, all the tributes are standing in the hallway, waiting for their names to be called. The Career, this includes me, are all huddled in a group together talking strategy.

"Clove, you've obviously got this covered." Cato says to Clove, "I expect a top score."

Clove smirks, evilly, "No problem."

"Marvel, do your thing with the spears, and you should do well. I also expect a top score if you want to be a part of this alliance." Cato states.

"I can do that." Marvel replies, with uncertainty.

"Glimmer…" Cato trails off. He's obviously trying to think of something to say. She has no skill. At least not that we've seen. "Just… make sure you get a great score, doing whatever it is that you do."

She bats her eyelashes at him, which makes me mentally gag, "Sure thing, Cato."

Then, he turns to me, "Firegirl, do your archery. As far as I can see, you are the best at it out of all the tributes. I expect you to get a formidable score."

I nod, stiffly. Then, a voice comes over the intercom that makes everyone silent. "Marvel Glover," it says, robotically. Marvel stands and walks into the next room as the door closes behind him.

One by one everyone goes in. Cato gives me words of luck and winks. The girl from 11, I think her name is Rue, _she reminds me so much of Prim, _goes into the training room, leaving Peeta and I alone. It's silent for a while until the voice comes over the intercom, "Peeta Mellark." Peeta stands up and walks over to the door. Before he goes in, he turns around, "Hey, Katniss," I look up, "shoot straight," he says, as he turns back around, and walks into the training room, the door closing behind him.

Then, I'm alone. _Why did he say that? Why now? Is he trying to tell me something? _The silence in the room is almost unbearable. I sit there fidgeting for a long time until the voice over the intercom startles me, "Katniss Everdeen." I stand up and go through the door to the training room. I hear the door close almost inaudibly behind me. _No turning back._ The Gamemakers are so wrapped up in their own conversations; they don't even realize that I've entered. I go over to the archery section. I remove the bow from stand. _Shit! _This one feels so different than the one I used in training.I pick out an arrow and angle myself toward the Gamemakers.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say in a strong voice and they all look my way, "District 12." I turn back around and stride toward a target. I take my stance, raise the bow, and pull the arrow back. _Keep your elbow down, hands steady_, I keep telling myself. I inhale and let the arrow fly. To my disappointment, it doesn't even land close to the bullseye. I catch a few of the gamemakers laughs as they continue to ignore me as they did before. _Fuck! I've got to get them to pay attention again. _I grab another arrow, load it in, take my stance, and let it fly. It hits the bullseye with a resounding thud. I can't help but smirk. However, my smirk disappears when I turn around and see that not one of the Gamemakers is watching. They are all crowded around a roast pig that someone ordered. I don't know what comes over me, maybe it's the anger directed at them because they control my fate, but I take another arrow, load it and aim it at the pig. I release the arrow and it flies into the apple into the pig's mouth, pinning it to the wall. All the Gamemaker's shocked faces turn toward me as I bow out of disdain. "Thank you for your _consideration_." I say the last word with the utmost sarcasm. I replace the bow and storm out.

"You _what?_" Effie asks as she shrieks into my ear, later, when we are seated waiting to see our training scores.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers," I mumble as a response.

"Do you know how that makes us look?" She questions, expectantly. I hear steps coming down the stairs and realize it's Peeta and Haymitch. "Finally," she exclaims as Peeta sits down on the couch, "I trust you've heard about our –" she gestures to me, "problem."

He slowly saunters in holding two thumbs up, "Great job, sweetheart," he says as he smiles. I give a small smile back. He sits down in a chair, "What did you say to the Gamemakers when you… shot the arrow?" I have a full blown smile now, "What was it? Thank you –"

"For your consideration," I finish for him. He guffaws as Effie fumes.

"Haymitch! What if –" Effie starts.

"If they what? Take it out on her?" he gestures to me; "On him?" he gestures to Peeta, "I think they already have." Effie growls as Haymitch continues "Come on, loosen your corset, have a drink!"

I see Effie sit down in a huff next to Cinna, who is next to me. The broadcast begins and Caesar begins. The only ones I hear are: Glimmer - **9**, Marvel - **9**, Cato - **10**, Clove - **10**, the girl from District 5 (I call Foxface) - **5**, the male from 11- **10,** and the little tribute from 11 who reminded me of Prim, Rue -** 7**.

Next was Peeta. Even though I wasn't going to fight with him in the arena, I want him to have a better chance than most. "Next, from District 12, Peeta Mellark," he pauses, "with a score of 8." Everyone cheers and congratulates Peeta, including me. We all quiet down when Caesar speaks again. "And last of all, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen," he pauses once more, "with a score of…"

* * *

_**Oh CLIFFY! Review! I'll update soon!**_

_**Replies:**_

_** .deceptive: Oh yes, Cliffhanger! I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Toner of ShadoWs: I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**tissue729: Yes... but not for long. I love Catoniss too!**_

_**EGilly: Lots of questions that will be answered in time, my child. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Only **__**4**__** reviews? Come on guys! **_


	13. Chapter 12 is up!

_**I updated... again! It's my longest chapter! I replaced it with the A.N. **_

_**REVIEW! there were only 4 last time... **_

_**Everyone who reads: Review!**_

_**Love you all for reading my fanfic!**_

_***kiss**kiss***_

_**RachellovesPeeta**_


End file.
